My Angel
by cherry-bloss0m
Summary: What if Sakura was Neji's personal medic? Would love follow or would disaster?
1. My Angel

_**MY ANGLE**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters nor Naruto.**_

Neji Hyuuga, the smart, handsome and strong ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Girls want him and boys want to be him. Yet the only girl he would ever find time for was the one he thought he would never have. Sakura Haruno, the pink haired, green eyed girl who had spent three months of her life nursing Neji Hyuuga back to health after he had developed a serious chest infection, which had almost cost him his life. She was indeed his angle.

"Neji-san, what are you doing out of bed?" A familiar voice asked, the voice of Sakura.

"Sakura, if you will not allow me to call you Sakura-san, you cannot call me Neji-san." While Neji said those words he could see the genuine concern in her gorgeous eyes and it almost made him reach out to her and hold her close.

"Neji, you are still not one hundred percent better. You could get as bad as you were before. Please, come inside." Sakura said gently as she reached for Neji's hand.

To her shock, his hand closed around hers and started to lead her to apart of the Hyuuga Compound that she had never entered before.

"If you insist on me being inside, I'm going to a place were there is something to do." Neji answered Sakura's puzzled look.

Neji had lead her to the library, the room was massive, filled with more books than anyone could read in a lifetime. Sakura's gasp filled Neji's ears and made him smirk.

Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga Clan, was sitting at the centre table. Looking up he noticed Neji's hand tightly encircling Sakura's and mentioned to them to sit with him. Both bowing to him, they sat across from him.

"Ah Sakura-chan, how lovely to see you. Neji isn't giving you too much trouble?" The aging man's face was stern, but kind.

"Neji is no trouble at all Lord Hyuuga." Sakura gushed, bowing her head.

Neji was Sakura's patient, inwardly she was glad she was chosen to be Neji's personal medic while he was gravely ill.

"Sakura-chan relax please. I've known you since you were a baby. To you I am Hiashi.

A deep blush set into Sakura's cheeks.

'She blushes almost as bad as Hinata-neechan.' Neji thought.

"Ärigato Hiashi." Sakura beamed.

"Uncle is it okay if Sakura and I browse the shelves?" Neji looked at his uncle, hopping he would know he didn't want Sakura to leave just yet.

"That will be fine Neji. Sakura, there is a scroll that will cause you great pain in this room. If you wish to read it keep Neji close. It's about your parents last mission." With that Hiashi Hyuuga left the room.

Author's note: If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes let me know and I will fix them. :)


	2. Sakura's Pain

_**SAKURA'S PAIN**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Sakura could feel Neji's look burning into her flesh. The butterflies that she always had around Neji got worse.

"Neji, before you ask, my parents died. The mission they were on failed, they paid the ultimate price. Your uncle helped me with all the legal work that had to be done. Hiashi, Hinata and Naruto are like the only family I have now." The pain Sakura showed in her eyes and the tears that were falling were breaking Neji's heart.

He wanted to protect her, to never let that pain happen to her again. Before Neji's brain registered what his arms were doing, he had already scooped Sakura up and held her to him tightly. Even though not all of his strength had returned her thin, agile body was light. Whispering her name and promising to protect her always, Sakura let go all the pain she had locked away in Neji's arms. Carrying Sakura bridal style, Neji took her to the one place that no byakugan users could spy on them.

Laying Sakura on his bed, Neji held her, soothing her sobs. When she stopped crying Sakura realised she was curled up to Neji's side, within his powerful embrace. Looking up at Neji she knew she was seeing a side of him that he kept guarded.

"Sakura, please don't cry. It breaks my heart knowing you are hurting." Neji whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura lifted her head and looked into Neji's pale purple eyes, seeing he meant every word. Tilting her face towards him, Neji kissed the corners of Sakura's shimmering eyes and softly kissed her lips. When she didn't respond Neji started to pull away, but was stopped by Sakura gently touching his cheek, followed by he timid response. Sakura soon opened her mouth to Neji, letting his tongue explore her mouth and hers his. After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart with the need for air.

"Neji?"

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just you made my first kiss feel special."

Neji was shocked. Sakura had never been kissed? She was beautiful, caring and intelligent. In that moment Neji realised that he wanted to be more than doctor-patient and friend to Sakura. He wanted to make her his girlfriend.


	3. Be Mine

_**BE MINE**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS**

"What?" That was all that was running through the ninja's mind.

He had just returned after a two week mission from the Village Hidden in the Mist. What he wasn't expecting was the beautiful pink hair kunoichi reading a scroll next to his bed.

"You're awake, Neji-kun you're home." Sakura whispered.

"I am home. I have missed you." Neji reached for her.

It had been two years since the day that Neji kissed Sakura. Even though they were taking things slowly, Sakura was a common sight at the main house of the Hyuuga Compound. It had dawned on Neji that he had fallen asleep in his boxers. Sitting slowly, the sheet fell away, showing his toned chest and stomach. His stretching did not help the heat rising in Sakura's cheeks.

Here he was, Neji Hyuuga, her first kiss. Two weeks without seeing him, hearing from him and not knowing if he was alive; Sakura threw herself at him. Tears of worry from the last two weeks were unleashed.

"I was so worried about you. Knowing I could lose you..." Sakura couldn't finish, the thought of losing Neji was silencing.

Tightening his hold on her, he knew that she had not slept properly since he left. Moving Sakura so her head was on his chest, Neji stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Kissing the top of her head, he too, fell asleep.

'Talking? Who's talking?' Neji thought sleepily.

"... I am sorry Neji, that I doubted you about returning to me. I couldn't bear to lose you. I love you Neji Hyuuga." Sakura softly whispered to the man, who she had thought, asleep.

"I will never leave you. I love you too." Pinning the pinkette beneath him, Neji claimed her mouth.

It was a kiss like none they had previously shared. The silk boxers and thin dress were too tantalising. Neji lifted the dress over Sakura's head and trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts. Sakura gasped at the sensations Neji was causing. Running her fingers up his muscular back, tangling her fingers in his long, soft hair.

"Neji." Was all she said as she pushed the said man on his back.

Kissing him all over, Sakura stopped at Neji's boxers. Looking up at him for reassurance, which she received, in one swift tug they were disregarded, alongside Sakura's bra and panties. Stroking Neji, his fingers found her innocence. Neji's fingers slipping inside and began to pump in and out of Sakura. Sakura moaned and was soon followed by the sound of her climax. Gently pushing her on the mattress, Neji moved on top of her, his tip just touching her slit.

"Sakura, you are so beautiful and I love you. Are you sure you want this?"

"Neji, I love you too. Yes, I do want this."

With that Neji plunged himself past Sakura's hymen and to his base. Kissing Sakura's tears away, Neji felt guilt for feeling pleasure when Sakura was in pain. He stayed completely still with in Sakura's womanhood he soothed his lover until she started to move against him. Neji began moving in and out of Sakura.

"Neji." Was the only word that was understandable that fell from Sakura's moaning lips.

Neji grunted with pleasure as he picked up his pace feeling Sakura approaching her climax. Neji could feel that at the pace he and Sakura were going he would only last a few more minutes. He pounded mercilessly into Sakura and was rewarded with a moan louder that the last.

"NEJI!" Sakura shouted as she orgasmed on Neji.

The feeling of Sakura's tight, wet, velvety walls contract around him, Neji thrust into Sakura with more power, desperate to make her orgasm going. As her orgasm started to decline, Sakura flipped them so she was on top. She lifted herself up and down on Neji's shaft, moaning at the new angle and how deep he was. Neji grabbed Sakura's hips and began to move. Sakura could feel another orgasm building up and started to move faster on Neji. Neji noticing that she was going to orgasm soon thrust harder and faster in to Sakura, his seed almost spilling into her at that moment. Again Sakura moaned and yelled Neji's made as she had her third orgasm of the night. Neji's on shout of Sakura's name and moans joined his lovers as he spilt himself in to Sakura depth.

As their heated bodies cooled, securely held within each others arms and sleep soon arriving Sakura had wondered something.

"Neji, when did you realise you loved me?" Sakura asked her lover.

"I've loved you since you started the Academy. You followed the Uchiha around as often said who much you loved him, I never saw a time to tell you then. After he left you were so broken, all I could do was comfort you with words, too afraid you would shatter if I held you. But when you became my personal medic and nursed me, I finally got to spend time with you. It didn't matter if I should die, I had the one girl I had ever loved beside me. Sakura Haruno, I love you."

Sakura laid there stunned. The man she loves had loved her from the beginning, the man that everyone thinks has no emotions, but only ever shown her.

"Oh Neji, I wished I had known. Even then I would have chosen you over him, any day. I fell in love with you when you would listen to me pour my heart out to you. I love you Neji Hyuuga, and I always will." Sakura said, her emerald eyes shimmering with the emotion that she left.

"Sleep my cherry blossom. Tomorrow will be a day full of surprises." Neji murmured in Sakura's ear has he pulled her closer to him.

"Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight my cherry blossom."

Limbs tangled with Sakura laying asleep on his chest Neji slept with a smile on his face.

**Author's note: This is my first ever fan fiction so please take that into consideration when you realise how poorly written this story is written.**

**Cherry_Bloss0m 3**


	4. Surprises

_**Surprises**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto nor the characters. :)**_

"Sakura, uncle wishes to have a word with us." Neji whispered to his new lover. Smirking as she hid under the blankets.

"Neji, would he be upset if he found out about last night. Considering we aren't married or engaged?" Sakura questioned Neji.

She loved him but since Neji was a Hyuuga and a very successful ninja. Some times she felt she wasn't good enough for the ANBU captain.

"No Sakura, he has already asked us when he was getting little prodigies from us. He likes you and approves of you. No come on, he's waiting." Neji rolled his eyes. For a person who was the smartest in her class she acts and asks the stupidest things.

The left the room and went to find Hiashi, who was sitting in the garden.

"Honoured nephew, Sakura, I wish to talk to you in my study." Standing he started walking to the said room.

In the room Hiashi spoke; "Neji, your room may be private but, I know that you and Sakura are in a serious relationship. It brings me great joy that you two have found love and happiness. However, unless you plan on children be careful."

Neither Sakura or Neji were surprised he knew. She never spent nights at the compound unless someone was sick. That and the fact that Sakura was walking with a limp.

"Esteemed Uncle, I did not mean for it to happen yet, however, with your permission I would like to take her to dinner tonight. Sakura there should be a dress laid out for you, I'll be there soon." Neji looked somewhat more determined when asking his uncle.

Sakura left the room with a bow to both Neji and Hiashi.

"I need Mother's ring. We have been dating for a while now and we are both committed to each other. Uncle, I would like to ask Sakura's hand in marriage." Neji told his uncle, hoping he knew how much he wanted to do this.

Passing the ring Hiashi spoke; "I give you two my blessing."

It was odd how in the two years Sakura and Neji had dated so many things had changed. Naruto surprised everyone and became the sixth hokage, Hinata stepped down as heir to the Hyuuga Clan so she had time to do her duties as the wife the hokage and Neji would be taking her place as heir.

Six months later.

"Naruto-sama, Sakura and I would like to be wed as soon as possible. Would you like to be my best man?" Neji asked the young blonde behind the desk.

"Neji-san, I would be honoured, but what's with the rush?" Naruto was puzzled.

Suddenly Sakura walked in, holding her stomach with Hinata.

"Naruto-baka-sama, Neji and I are having a baby. You already knew because you signed the papers saying I was allowed maternity leave. Hinata have you seen your father? He won't stop smiling that Neji already has an heir.?" Sakura giggled at her team mate, best friend and his wife.

Soon the wedding arrived. Sakura stood proudly next to Neji as Kakashi passed his pupil to her soon to be husband. Hinata stood her and Naruto beside Neji. They spoke the vows in front of the people who had watched them grow from children at the academy to the strong ninja. Tsunade laughed as he picked up Hinata and started to jump saying to Naruto that he was as dense as they came for again forgetting that Sakura was pregnant. (The fifth hokage when she has too much sake).

Soon Mai Hyuuga was born with dark pink hair and Neji's eyes, Sakura finally had a family and Neji was proud of all that she did.

Life may not be easy, but it's the surprises that remind you to take the good with the bas and never give up. After all, she was Neji's angle and he was her knight with blazing byakugan.


End file.
